


Be Careful What You Wish For

by Kathi_C



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Action/Adventure, Aliens, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-21
Updated: 2010-10-21
Packaged: 2017-10-12 19:37:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/128331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathi_C/pseuds/Kathi_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When two men fall in love and marry, getting the one thing they really want may take intervention... just not the kind they were expecting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Careful What You Wish For

He still had trouble believing it sometimes. Commander Chakotay, Voyager's first officer, ex-Maquis, defacto ship's counselor, was in love. And not with just anyone. He was in love with the blond man in his *their* bed. He was in love with Tom Paris.

Thomas Eugene Paris, pilot extraordinaire. Drummed out of Star Fleet because of an accident at Caldik Prime and a falsified report. Captured on his first mission with the Maquis, tried and convicted of treason and sent to the Federation Prison in Auckland. Disowned by his father The Admiral. Sprung from there to hunt down Chakotay and the Maquis. Saving Chakotay's life on a planet after being thrown into the Delta Quadrant.

That was six years ago. It was almost five years ago when a frightened young man took his hand as a supreme act of trust.

Chakotay placed his hand over Tom's, their wedding rings touching. They had been married eleven months ago by Captain Janeway with Harry and B'Elanna Kim as their attendants. Most of the crew were in attendance for the ceremony and reception.

It hadn't always been like that. Tom had been ostracized by most people on Voyager, Star Fleet and Maquis alike. Both sides considered him a traitor, the Fleeters because he was an Admiral's son turned Maquis; the Maquis because he used a chance to hunt down the Maquis to get out of prison.

He only had a couple of friends. One was Captain Janeway, who saw past the flip exterior to the person she knew was inside (with the right encouragement). The other was Harry Kim whom he had rescued from Quark's on DS9 right before they shipped out. Harry was the one Tom turned to when things got too much to handle.

Tom managed to keep the facade in place, letting people go with the idea that he was the cocky, smart-ass, fly boy who was only looking out for himself. On more than one occasion, though, Harry found him pushed into the corner of the couch in his living quarters or sitting in the corner of his bed room, eyes red from crying. Harry would stay with him, listening to him, finally tucking him into bed when exhaustion over took the older man.

One evening, Harry was running through the corridor. He passed Chakotay at a clip without so much as a by your leave.

"Lt. Kim!" The words stopped him short. He was bouncing on his toes when Chakotay came up to him.

"Lieutenant, I assume you have a reasonable explanation for running through the corridor," Chakotay said.

"Yes, Commander," Harry said. "It's Tom."

"What's Paris done now?" the commander sighed.

"Nothing, sir," Harry bristled. He changed to a worried frown. "At least I hope not."

"Care to explain that?"

*Not really* Harry thought. He quickly explained what had just happened in Sandrine's.

As Chakotay listened, his face paled and there was an ache in his chest where his heart was. Suddenly his eyes grew wide. "You don't think...." the commander started.

"I don't know," Harry said. "He ran out of Sandrine's and he's not answering his page."

"Come on," Chakotay said. He and Harry took off for Tom's quarters.

Harry keyed in level one code for Tom's door but nothing happened.

"Computer security override," Chakotay said. "Authorization Chakotay 1171 Alpha." With that, the door opened and Harry and Chakotay went inside.

The lights were low and there was no sign of Tom there. After a moment, they heard crying sounds coming from the bedroom. Walking in, they saw Tom backed into a corner. His legs were pulled up, his arms wrapped around them. His head was laying on his knees, sobbing. The sounds made Chakotay and Harry to cry themselves.

"Tom?" Harry asked as the two men inched closer to Tom.

"Go 'way, Harry," Tom stammered. "Nothing to worry about." Tom sniffed. His cries were abating. "You know me. I'll be as good as new tomorrow."

"I don't think I believe that," Chakotay said, making his presence known. Tom's head jerked up. "And I don't think you do, either."

"Harry...." Tom whimpered. "You promised."

"I didn't break that promise, Tom," Harry assured him. "I wouldn't do that to you."

Tom just nodded. Just then Harry's comm badge sounded.

"Torres to Kim."

"Kim here."

"Harry, I need you in engineering," B'Elanna said. "Pronto." Chakotay looked at him.

"I'll stay with him," the first officer said. Harry nodded.

"On my way. Kim out." With a glance at Tom, he left the room.

Chakotay sat on the floor a couple of feet in front of Tom. For a long time, neither of them spoke. Tom finally broke the silence.

"You don't have to baby-sit me," he said quietly.

"I'm not baby-sitting you," Chakotay said. "I'm staying with a friend."

Tom's head jerked up. His eyes were wide with astonishment. "I'm your friend?" He sounded like a small child and a frightened one at that.

"I think I'd like to be your friend, Tom," Chakotay said quietly. "Something tells me I've been wrong about you."

"No you weren't."

"Oh, I think I was," Chakotay said. "Do you want to talk about what happened this evening."

"I...I don't think I can," Tom whispered. His eyes filled with tears and he looked like he might start to sob again.

"You don't have to," Chakotay assured him. "Tell you what. We're both off tomorrow. Why don't we spend it together." Tom nodded and a small smile reached his lips.

"I'd like that," Tom said.

"Good," Chakotay smiled. "Now lets get you to bed. You look exhausted." He stood up and offered Tom his hand. It took a moment but Tom finally reached up and grasped it, letting the commander help him up.

"Would you stay here until I go to sleep?" Tom asked. "Just for a little while?"

"I'll stay."

Tom undressed to his boxers and slid between the covers. He turned on his stomach as Chakotay sat next to him and rubbed his back. It didn't take long before Tom's eyes closed and he was asleep.

Chakotay stayed on the bed for the next hour wanting to make sure Tom was asleep before he left. He was just about to leave when Tom moaned. The commander held still afraid he might wake the young man. Suddenly there were words to go with the moans, Tom clutching the sheets and twisting his head.

"Daddy, no, don't!" he cried. "Daddy it hurts, please don't. Daddy, please. Daddy!"

With that, Tom bolted up against the head board of the bed. His breath was coming in hard gasps. Chakotay reached out to touch him and Tom pulled back with a yelp.

"Tom, it's okay, you're safe," Chakotay said, his voice quiet and soothing. "No one can hurt you here." He kept talking until Tom settled down. The older man was finally able to take him in his arms and hold him.

The whole story spilled out.

Tom told Chakotay the whole sordid story of his life. His father had raped him from the time he was eight until the night before he left for the Academy.

Tom had threatened to tell once when he was 12, but the Admiral had beat him until he was unconscious. At the hospital, he told the doctors Tom had been beaten up by a gang of thugs. No one questioned *The Admiral* and the matter was dropped.

Prison was no better. He was raped his second night there.

He was warned to hook up with someone, a protector. That way, he would only have to put out for one person instead of being raped by whoever wanted him. After three months of rapes and fights, he finally took their advice. At least his protector used a lubrication other than spit or semen. It lasted until Captain Janeway got him out.

There in lay the problem. Tom couldn't have sex, despite the rumors flying around the ship. Tom told Chakotay that he'd never slept with anyone on Voyager or anywhere else for that matter. That had led to the problem in Sandrine's.

He'd accidentally let his *problem* slip to an ensign he was interested in. Although she hadn't said anything, she picked upon it instantly. She had a cruel streak and wasn't above sharing that little tidbit with a few of her friends. That evening she and her friends began teasing Tom, gently at first. He was confused in the beginning, not understanding what they were talking about. As their barbs became more cruel, Tom began to realize what they were talking about. He grew pale as the taunts grew harsher. Finally, he had to get away. Pushing away from the table, he headed out of Sandrine's, running past Harry.

During all of this, Chakotay's inner self was in turmoil. One part was raging against everyone and everything that had hurt this beautiful young man sobbing. The other part was filled with sadness that Tom had never known love of any kind in his entire life. It was then that Chakotay's feelings, feelings he thought he'd buried came back in full force. It was then he promised himself he would show Tom Paris just what love was.

"It's okay, Tom," Chakotay whispered. "No one will ever hurt you again. I promise you that." Tom didn't question it. He just nodded and moved closer to the other man.

It wasn't an easy road. The first time Chakotay told Tom he loved him, Tom ran out of his cabin. Chakotay paced for two hours before Tom returned. When he did, the young man explained the negative connotation associated with that word.

"It's not easy," Tom said quietly.

"I know," Chakotay said, "but I want you to know I do love you. I don't care how long it takes but I'll show you what love is supposed to really be."

"I don't think I'm worth that much trouble."

"It's not trouble," Chakotay smiled. I told you, I love you."

It was six months before Tom and Chakotay did anything more than kiss and cuddle. It started with mutual masturbation, then progressed to blow jobs and finally penetration. Chakotay always let Tom go first. That way he could control the pace of things. It gave the younger man a chance to see that there was a difference in just having sex, and making love with someone special.

Chakotay cried the first time Tom told him 'I love you'. They made tender love that night then held each other until they fell asleep. Chakotay was right; Tom was safe in his arms.

There had been a few problems when people found out Tom and Chakotay were a couple. Their friends, Harry, Kathryn and B'Elanna, were happy for them. Most people just shook their heads and wondered about it, but didn't say anything. A few other people actually tried to talk to Chakotay but he shut them down quickly. No one dared say anything to Tom.

As for the ensign who had humiliated Tom... well she ended up doing grunge duty for a few months. B'Elanna did it, not Chakotay, with a little nudge from Harry. The ensign would always wonder what she had done to piss off the chief engineer.

After he had made up his mind to do it, it took Chakotay two months to work up the nerve to propose to Tom and it didn't happen the way he'd planned. He'd planned to do it during an intimate dinner in his quarters. However, he ended up purposing in Sandrine's in front of everyone. When he asked, the room got very quiet.

"What did you say?" Tom asked, stunned.

"I said, will you marry me?" Chakotay repeated with a smile.

"You want to marry me?" Tom asked.

"Very much so." A single tear ran down Tom's face. "Oh, yes," Tom said, throwing his arms around the other man. "Yes, I'll marry you."

The room broke out into applause. Everyone was hugging and kissing the couple. After a few minutes things settled down. Tom and Chakotay set at a table along with Kathryn and Harry and B'Elanna who were married the year before.

"Congratulations," Kathryn smiled. "And may I say, it's about time."

"Here, here," Harry said.

"Any help you need for the wedding, just ask," B'Elanna said. "We'll be more than glad to help."

It was a beautiful wedding. They turned the holodeck into a rose garden and were married in front of most of the crew. Their rings had been hand made on the last planet they had visited. The jeweler there took one look at Tom and Chakotay and went to work. Two days later, he presented them with rings made out of two intertwining metals. They were beautiful. The man refused payment, saying he had never made rings for the marriage of two halves of the same soul before and he was honored to do it.

Their wedding present from the captain was a three day honeymoon on the holodeck. It was a little Swiss Chateau in the Alps. There was even a village programmed in for them. it was beautiful and they enjoyed it very much.

Seven months after the wedding, Harry and B'Elanna had a son. Michael Thomas Kim was born screaming at the top of his lungs, weighing a little over four kilograms and almost 56 centimeters long.

That evening, Tom and Chakotay were lying in bed. Tom had been quiet since they'd returned from sick bay and seeing the new baby. Chakotay kissed his husband's cheek, getting him a small smile.

"What's on your mind, love?" he asked.

"Just thinking," Tom said.

"About what?"

"Do you realize that in the last five years almost thirty babies have been born on Voyager?" Tom told him.

"Twenty-eight with little Mr. Kim," Chakotay said. "Just what are you thinking?"

"Cha, have you ever wondered?" Tom started. "I mean, have you ever thought about us having a baby?"

"Yeah, I have," Chakotay admitted. "There are quite a lot of obstacles for us, first of which is the obvious." Tom sighed.

"Still," he started.

"Yeah," Chakotay smiled. "I know." A few minutes later, they fell asleep, still thinking about babies.

"I can't believe it," Tom muttered. "Our first anniversary and we're stuck on some planet."

"I know," Chakotay said, slipping his arms around his husband from behind. "You know if it wasn't necessary, we wouldn't have to go. All the senior officers but Tuvok will be at court.

"We need the supplies and the crew needs shore leave," Tom sighed. "I guess that's what I get for marrying a man in Star Fleet." He let out an exaggerated sigh. That got him a kiss on the neck.

"Captain Janeway did promise us three days when this is all over," Chakotay reminded him. "Three days all to ourselves."

"Will we know how to act?" Tom mused.

"I think we can figure it out," his husband growled and kissed his neck again.

"Keep that up and we won't make it to the planet," Tom warned.

"Just remember," Janeway said as they gathered in the transporter room, "the Zigrans are more technologically advanced than we are and half the population have psi abilities. Their ruler, however, did inform me that it is considered quite rude to enter another's mind uninvited.

"Thank goodness," someone muttered. Everyone looked at Tom.

"What?" he asked, wide eyed and innocent.

"Energize," Janeway chuckled.

 

The party was in full swing when they arrived. They were immediately shown to the dais where a humanoid couple sat. Captain Janeway nodded respectfully to them when they arrived.

"Tieannen," she said, respectfully.

"Captain," the man said. "Welcome to our planet. May I present my mate the Tieante Durah. I am Vornoah, the Tieannen." They heard a small giggle. "And this is our son the Tiean."

"I'm Morwah," the little boy said.

"My senior officers," Janeway said. "My first officer Commander Chakotay, Chief of Engineering Lt. B'Elanna Torres, Senior Operations Officer Lieutenant Harry Kim, and Senior Conn Officer Lt. Thomas Paris."

"Thank you for joining our celebration," Vornoah said.

"Thank you for inviting us," Janeway said. "And thank you for allowing my crew to take shore leave on your planet."

"Many ships take their shore leave here," Durah smiled. "All are welcome."

"Play now, Dupa," the little boy said. He hurried off the dais, coming to a stop in front of Tom. He tugged on the man's pant leg and Tom knelt down.

"I'm Morwah," the boy said.

"My name's Tom," he said.

"What's that?" the Tiean asked, pointing at Tom's wedding ring.

"It's a gift from my husband," Tom said.

"Your husband?"

"My mate," Tom clarified.

"Oh, like my Dupa and Nipa," the little boy said. "Wait here." The little boy looked around. His eyes finally settled on Chakotay. He walked over, took the commander's hand and brought him over to Tom, who stood up.

"Belong with him," Morwah stated. He crossed his arms. "Good." The little boy walked back to his parents.

Vornoah stood. "Let the festivities began." He banged a heavy stick twice on the floor.

The party was wonderful but after two hours, Tom was ready for some serious fresh air. He walked out onto the balcony. He stood looking over the well manicured grounds when a pair of arms slipped around his waist, pulling him back and placed a kiss on his neck.

"You better not let my husband catch you," Tom smiled. "He's big and very jealous."

"Well, we just won't tell him."

Tom chuckled then turned around in his husband's arms. What are you doing out here?" Chakotay asked.

"I needed some fresh air," Tom said as he slipped his arms around his husband's neck. "What about you?"

"I needed a kiss." Chakotay pulled Tom to him and kissed him quite thoroughly.

"I don't suppose we can duck out early, huh?" Tom asked when the kiss was over.

"Afraid not," Chakotay said. "We'll just have to..." His voice drifted off as he spotted something further down the balcony.

"Cha..." Tom started but was silenced with a finger to his lips. Chakotay motioned and the two men silently made their way across the balcony. As they did they spotted two men hurrying away with Morwah between them, each one holding one of the boy's arms.

"I don't want to go with you," the little boy said. "I don't know you."

"We told you," one man said. "Your Nipa sent us for you."

"I don't believe you, " Morwah said. He tried to dig his heels in but couldn't.

Someone was trying to kidnap the Tiean. Chakotay signaled for Tom to make his way around in front of the kidnappers. He would come up behind them. Tom nodded and moved out. When he reappeared, he was in the path of the kidnappers.

"Out of the way, offworlder," one of the men growled.

"Now, correct me if I'm wrong," Tom said, "but I don't think Morwah belongs with you."

"Tom!" Morwah yelled.

"Hi, kid," Tom smiled. "We're gonna get you back to your Dupa and Nipa."

"There's only one of you," one of the kidnappers said. Tom cleared his throat then pointed behind them. They turned around. They got a glimpse of Chakotay's smile before he punched one of the kidnappers.

The second one pulled some kind of weapon and fired, hitting Chakotay in the shoulder and knocking him down. With a growl, Tom jumped him and wrestled him to the ground. The weapon fired again, this time hitting the balcony doors and shattering them. Tom managed to land a punch on the man's jaw, knocking him out.

"Chakotay!" Tom exclaimed, hurrying to his husband's side as people came running toward them. Captain Janeway was in the lead followed by Harry, B'Elanna and Morwah's parents.

"Morwah!" the Tieante exclaimed.

"Nipa!" the little boy shouted, running to her. "Those two men tried to make me go with them but Tom and his mate stopped them."

"Commander" Janeway said, kneeling next to Chakotay. There was a groan and Chakotay opened his eyes. He saw Tom and smiled.

"Hello," Chakotay said.

"Hello, yourself," Tom smiled, helping him sit up.

"Morwah?" Chakotay asked.

"He's fine, thanks to you two," Janeway said. "How are you, Commander?"

"It's just a scratch," Chakotay said. "It stunned me more than anything."

"Commander, Lieutenant," Vornoah said. "You have saved the life of our son and the one who will rule after me. For this, you shall be rewarded."

"That's not necessary," Chakotay said. He swayed a little.

"It is on our world," Durah smiled. "It will come about four days hence."

"Thank you," Janeway said. "If you will excuse us we should get the commander back to the ship and to our doctor."

"Of course," Vornoah nodded. "We shall meet again in four days.

The wound wasn't large but it hurt like hell. After closing the wound, the Doctor gave Chakotay a sedative and told him to go to bed. Tom and Chakotay went to their cabin, undressed and crawled into bed.

"Sorry about this," Chakotay yawned.

"It's all right," Tom said, kissing his husband's cheek. "At least you're still alive. That's all that matters."

"I love you, Tom," Chakotay whispered as his eyes closed.

"I love you, too."

The next three days were wonderful. Tom and Chakotay had a room at an inn near the center of the capital city. They spent the days exploring the city. They wondered through the merchants market, and open air place that covered an area as large as four old fashioned football fields. They spent an entire day there going from stall to stall, buying a few things and eating at the restaurants before heading back to the inn when the sun began to set.

The nights were spent making love ... and having mind blowing sex, sometimes on the same night. The two men knew each other's bodies as well as their own but that only made things better. It was often closer to sun up than sun down when they fell asleep.

The evening of the fourth day found Tom and Chakotay dressed in traditional Zignanion garb standing in front of the dais in the great hall. The Tieannen, Tieante, and Tiean were standing on the top of the dais. The rest of the bridge crew was standing to one side. There was a definite smile on Janeway's face as she watched.

Vornoah pounded his staff on the floor and the room fell silent. Everyone was watching the proceedings at the front of the room.

"Let it be known that four days past Commander Chakotay and Lieutenant Thomas Paris saved the life of the Tiean, our son Morwah. For this they shall be made citizens of our world and shall be known as Defenders of the Realm with all the rights and privileges therein. " Two pages came forward and followed Vornoah as he approached the two men. Tom and Chakotay knelt before him.

"From this day you shall be known as Tie Mikrono-doni, He who walks among stars," Vornoah said. He dipped his finger in the pot one of the pages carried then drew tree lines on Chakotay's face. After that, he placed a medallion around his neck. He moved to Tom.

"From this day you shall be known as Tie Kenemek-dito, He who flies in the heavens," Vornoah said. he drew the lines on Tom's face then placed the medallion around his neck. As Vornoah stepped back, Durah stepped forward, followed by another page.

"Since you are mated on your ship, it is only fair it is so on our world." Durah took Chakotay's and Tom's left hands and placed them together. She then took the thin rope from the page and began wrapping it around their wrists. A faint glow encircled them.

"May your bond be as strong as this golden cord, allowing each to move and stretch but holding on to one another, stronger together than apart." She gazed deep into their eyes for a moment then smiled.

"We have two gifts for you," Vornoah said as his wife returned to his side. "The first is for your people." He held up a data clip. "This is a chart from here to an area of space that you can reach in ten of your years. There is a gateway there which will cut almost sixty of your years from your journey.

That caused a gasp from the Voyager crew. Chakotay and Tom stared at the clip Vornoah had placed in the commander's hand. They could be almost home in ten years. Vornoah smiled then continued.

"The second gift is a more personal one and shall be revealed when the time is right and given twice," he said. He pounded his staff again. "Arise and be known by all, Defenders of the Realm." The applause started as the two men got to their feet. With that, the party began.

Janeway hurried over to them followed by the others.

Chakotay unwrapped the cord then held up the data clip. She was wide-eyed as she took it from him.

"Mr. Tuvok," she said quietly, "would you be so kind as to take this to the ship for safe keeping. I think Tomorrow morning will be soon enough to deal with it."

"Yes, Captain," the Vulcan said and took the clip. He signaled for beam up and was gone.

"I wonder what the second gift is," Harry asked; taking his wife's hand.

"We'll know when we're supposed to, I guess," Tom said. "Until then..."

"Until then, we enjoy the party," Chakotay smiled.

When the festivities were over, Tom and Chakotay returned to the inn for their last night on the planet. Not much was said. Not much could be said as they kissed their way to the bed. They undressed each other as quickly as possible then fell on the bed, Chakotay catching himself before all his weight fell on Tom.

"Oh, Gods, Cha," Tom moaned as Chakotay claimed his mouth again.

Chakotay began kissing his way down Tom's body. He stopped when he got to the nipple. He took it into his mouth, sucking it until it was rock hard. He moved to the other one, giving it the same treatment before continuing down Tom's body.

He ignored Tom's erection, moving to his balls. He sucked one into his mouth, gently rolling it before releasing it and moving to the next one. Tom moaned when Chakotay stopped and sat up to retrieve the lube.

"Something wrong, my love?" Chakotay asked innocently as he settled back between Tom's legs.

"Cha, please," Chakotay whispered.

He quickly lubed his fingers then leaned down taking the head of Tom's hard cock into his mouth. Tom hissed and thrust his hips up, trying to get more into that wonderful mouth. Chakotay moved back to counter the move.

"Pleasepleaseplease," Tom groaned.

Chakotay smiled around his mouthful. He took more in his mouth as he gently eased a finger into Tom's opening. Tom sighed and tried to ease back onto the finger.

As Chakotay went lower on Tom's cock, he eased another then a third finger into Tom. Tom could no longer think much less form words. His moans were constant as Chakotay brought him to the brink of orgasm. With a twist of his fingers, Chakotay rubbed Tom's prostrate and Tom exploded with a scream.

"Still with me?" Chakotay chuckled as he sat up on his knees and eying his limp lover.

"Uh huh," was all Tom could manage.

Chakotay quickly lubed his rock hard cock. Drops of per-cum were gathering on the head. He pulled Tom's hips on to his thighs and positioned his cock at Tom's opening.

"Are you ready for me, baby?" Chakotay whispered seductively. "Do you want me to shove my hard cock deep into your ass?"

"Gods, yes, Cha," Tom managed. "Please, please, shove your cock in me."

"Since you asked." Chakotay thrust his hips forwarding, burying himself in Tom with one stroke.

"Gods, Cha," Tom moaned through clenched teeth. "Fuck me, my love, fuck me hard."

Chakotay obliged him. As he thrust, Tom's erection returned with a vengeance. They both realized at this rate, neither would last very long. Their moans filled the room along with the hard sound of flesh meeting flesh.

Tom tumbled first, shouting Chakotay's name as he came. His orgasm pulled Chakotay's out of him and he screamed Tom's name. He fell forward, barely catching himself before he landed on Tom. Chakotay eased out of his lover, making Tom whimper at the loss and laid next to him.

"I love you, " Chakotay whispered, pulling Tom next to him and wrapping his arms around him.

"Love you, too," Tom murmured, more asleep than awake.

Chakotay kissed his cheek and they were both asleep.

And the second gift came to be.

 

The following morning Tom and Chakotay beamed back to the ship. The senior staff was meeting in the main conference room. They were going over the contents of the data clip.

"So it's what the Tieannen said it was?" Tom asked.

"So it would appear," Janeway said.

"From the looks of it, all the class M planets have been highlighted," Harry said. "Green planets are uninhabited but can be used to gather food. Yellow indicates inhabited but with prespace civilizations. Orange have space flight but no first contact. Blue is approximately our level of technology or greater."

"And the red?" Chakotay asked.

"Planets to be avoid for various reasons," Tuvok said. "Barren worlds, warring planets, xenophobic planets, slavers."

"If we follow there route, at warp five, it will take ten years, two months to reach this area of space," B'Elanna said.

"And once we do?" Tom asked.

"There is a precise set of coordinates we must follow," Janeway said. "Doing so will trigger a gateway of some kind. We pass through that to the Gamma quadrant. Less than six months after that, we'll arrive at the wormhole which will take us to Alpha Quadrant and DS9."

"Full circle to where it all started." Chakotay smiled. "Seems fitting enough."

"Sixteen years later, the Voyager reappears," Tom said. "That'll cause a few raised eyebrows."

"At the very least," Janeway smiled. "How long until shore leaves are finished?"

"Seven days," Chakotay said. "By then all necessary repairs and restocking will be finished."

"Good," Janeway said. "Harry, when do you and B'Elanna take your shore leave?"

"The last rotation," Harry said.

"I'd like this data in the computer and available before you go," Janeway said.

"Yes, Captain."

"If there's nothing else." There wasn't. "Then you're dismissed." The group got up and started out of the room.

By the time Voyager left orbit, she was repaired and fully stocked. Neelix even met with some of the palace chefs to learn some recipes for the food. One of the physicians met with the Doctor to help restock medical supplies.

They'd been gone from the planet three weeks when one morning, Tom found himself on his knees in front of the toilet throwing up. He didn't think he was ever going to stop. He finally did and pulled himself to his feet just as he heard Chakotay call for him.

"In the bathroom," Tom called.

"You're up early." Chakotay said, walking into the bathroom.

"Just woke up," Tom said. He glanced in the mirror and noticed how pale he was. he just hoped Chakotay didn't notice it as well.

"Are we still meeting Harry and B'Elanna for breakfast?" Chakotay asked. The thought of food made Tom's stomach start to churn again but he managed to control it.

"In half an hour," was all he said.

"Wanna wash my back?" Chakotay asked slipping is arms around Tom from behind and kissing his neck. His queasy stomach was forgotten.

"And any other part I can reach."

Harry and B'Elanna were already there with Michael when Chakotay and Tom arrived. The two men got their trays and joined them. As they sat down, Michael made a grab for his mother's plate and almost threw it on the floor. B'Elanna barely caught it. He began to whimper when she moved it out of his reach.

"Feisty today, huh," Chakotay chuckled.

"Today and everyday," Harry said. "We've discovered crawling and are working to perfect it as quickly as possible."

"Does that explain the mark on your chin?" Tom asked.

Harry rubbed is chin and glanced at his wife. "Michael has four teeth and likes to use them," she said.

Tom glanced at his plate and pushed it away. He was still a little nauseous and wasn't taking any chances. Chakotay look at him.

"Are you all right?" he asked.

"Just a little tired," Tom admitted.

It was true. Tom had slept all night but he was still tired.

His stomach wasn't helping things either.

"You look a little pale," Harry said.

"Why don't you go back to bed?" Chakotay suggested. "I'll clear it with the captain."

"I think I will," Tom said. "I don't know why I'm so tired."

"I'll get your tray," Chakotay said. He kissed Tom's forehead and sent him on his way.

"I hope it's nothing serious," B'Elanna said.

"I'm sure he'll be fine," Chakotay said. *At least I hope so.*

Tom peeled off his uniform and climbed into bed. He was asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. He didn't wake up until Chakotay came back to the cabin for lunch.

"Feeling better?" the older man asked as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"Yeah," Tom said as he stretched. "I'm hungry."

"I'm not surprised," Chakotay smiled. "How about some tomato soup?"

"Sounds great."

After lunch, tom laid back down but didn't go to sleep. He started a novel and was still reading when Chakotay's shift ended.

"Hello," Chakotay said, kissing him. "you look well rested."

"Care to wear me out?" Tom grinned wickedly. He pulled Chakotay onto the bed.

"You are insatiable," Chakotay laughed. "Have pity on an old man."

"I love you," Tom said, stroking his husband's cheek, "and you're not old, you are the other half of my soul."

Chakotay saw the love and the passion in his husband's eyes. He knew it was reflected in his own. With a growl, he roughly claimed Tom's mouth and their spirits soared.

For the next three days, Tom woke up sick. He managed to hide it from Chakotay but he knew it was just a matter of time before his husband found out. Tom dreaded the scene he knew would happen when he did.

The fifth morning Tom wasn't sick when he woke up. This time it happened at lunch. He took one look at the food and got sick, barely making it to the bathroom before emptying his stomach.

Tom was starting to worry. He'd never been sick like this before. He knew he should probably go see the holodoc but wanted to wait. If he wasn't feeling better in a couple of days, he'd go. Hell, it was probably nothing.

The nothing didn't go away. Some days Tom was just queasy. Other days he couldn't keep anything down. He got lucky in that he never got sick on the bridge. As long as he had something to distract him, he was all right.

He was also tired a lot. Tom started taking short naps after he got off shift and whenever else he could manage it. Chakotay noticed it and it concerned him but didn't say anything. Three weeks after it started, it came to a head and it happened on the bridge.

Tom had been sick all morning. He'd thrown up what little breakfast he'd eaten earlier but it didn't help. He could feel Chakotay's eyes on him but neither said anything. Suddenly Tom hit the comm button.

"Ensign Ayala to the bridge," Tom said.

"Tom, what's wrong?" Chakotay asked.

"I'm gonna be sick," Tom said. He stood up intending to head to the bathroom, when a wave of dizziness washed over him. Before anyone realized what was happening, Tom passed out.

Chakotay was out of his chair and to Tom before the younger man hit the floor.

"Computer beam Commander Chakotay and Lieutenant Paris to sickbay," Janeway said. A moment later the two men disappeared.

"Tuvok, the bridge is yours. I'll be in sickbay." She headed off the bridge.

Tom was just coming around when the captain walked into sickbay. Chakotay was holding his hand on one side of the table, while Kes and the Doctor were on the other side.

"What happened?" Tom asked. He tried to sit up but Chakotay stopped him.

"You passed out on the bridge," he said.

"I what?" Tom asked, wide eyed. "The last thing I remember is being sick to my stomach."

"And just how long have you been sick to your stomach?" the holodoc asked.

"A few days," Tom shrugged.

"And how long is few days?" Kes asked quietly.

"Three weeks," Tom admitted.

"Three weeks!" Chakotay roared causing Tom to flinch. Janeway placed a hand on his shoulder. Chakotay ran his hand over his face. Suddenly he stopped and stared at Tom.

"What?" Tom asked.

"It started the same time you started getting tired and taking naps," Chakotay stated.

"The same day," Tom nodded.

During all of this the doctor was examining Tom. He frowned at the readings he was getting then ran the diagnostic again. He kept frowning.

"Is there a problem, Doctor?" Janeway asked.

"I'm not sure," the hologram said. "Kes, would you bring another tricorder?" Kes went to get it.

"What's wrong?" Chakotay asked.

"I'm not sure," the doctor confessed. He scanned Tom again.

"Well?" Tom asked.

"Well, either all the medical tricorders are seriously malfunctioning..." the doctor said.

"Or?" Janeway asked.

"Or Lt. Paris is approximately six weeks pregnant," the doctor finished.

"What!" the other four people in sickbay exclaimed.

"That's not funny, Doc," Tom said.

"Nor was it meant to be," the doctor said. "I don't believe the tricorders are malfunctioning. The nausea is not a virus. It's morning sickness. Fatigue is also common in the first trimester."

"This can't be happening," Tom stated. "I can not be pregnant."

"Be that as it may, it would seem you are pregnant," the doctor said. "How it happened, I don't know."

"I think I do," Janeway said. The others looked at her. "Tell me something, have you two ever discussed children?"

"Quite often," Chakotay said. "I think we'd resigned ourselves to the fact that it was never going to happen."

"But you still wanted it?" Janeway pressed.

"Yeah, we did," Tom said, giving Chakotay a smile.

"The second gift from the Tieante," Janeway said. "This is the gift more personal than the directions home."

"My God, it's true," Tom said quietly. "I'm pregnant."

"We're pregnant," Chakotay corrected.

"You can say we when you're standing over the toilet puking your guts out," Tom said.

"I think I'll head back to the bridge," Janeway said. "You two can have the rest of the day off.

"Thanks, Captain," Chakotay said. "And Captain..."

"Don't worry, Chakotay," she smiled. "I won't say anything. No one would believe me." She walked out of sickbay.

Chakotay helped Tom sit up. "Is Tom all right?" he asked.

"Other than being pregnant and the effects of that, he's fine." The doctor picked up two hypos. "This should help take the edge off the morning sickness and this is a vitamin supplement. I want to see you again a week from today for some tests."

"Thanks, Doc," Tom said, getting off the table.

It was quiet as they walked back to their cabin. When they got there, Chakotay walked into the bathroom. He returned with a glass of water for Tom.

"Would you like something to eat?" Chakotay asked.

"No thanks," Tom said, sitting down on the couch. "Cha, this really isn't a dream, is it? I mean, I'm really pregnant."

"Yes," Chakotay said. "You're going to have a baby."

"No!" Tom exclaimed, bolting off the couch. "I am *not* pregnant. I can't be. I'm a human male and human males don't get pregnant." He was pacing. "I mean, I don't have the equipment to carry a baby. It's physically impossible for me to carry a baby. I don't have the equipment a baby needs to grow and thrive." He stopped as another idea hit him. "Oh, God. What if it's not human? Chakotay, what if it's something else? I can't do this! I won't carry a monster much less give birth to one."

Tom was getting hysterical and Chakotay knew he had to calm him down. Getting up, he walked over and pulled Tom into his arms. Tom started struggling, trying to get away but the more he struggled the harder Chakotay held him. Finally, Tom quit struggling and started crying. Chakotay picked him up and carried him into the bedrooms, laying him on the bed.

"Cha, I'm scared," Tom said as Chakotay undressed him. His sobs began to subside.

"I know, love," Chakotay said. He sat on the edge of the bed. "We'll get through this the same way we get through everything else. Together."

"Do you think the captain is right?" Tom asked. "Do you think this is the second gift?"

"I think so," Chakotay said. "And if it is, I also think that it's a human baby. I don't think they'd have done it if it wouldn't be a normal child. Our child.

"I love you," Tom said. Now that he was not crying, he was getting sleepy. A yawn escaped him.

"Sleep now," Chakotay said, stroking his husband's cheek. "We'll talk more later." Tom nodded then closed his eyes and went to sleep.

 

"Well, everything looks normal," the holodoc said. "I ran the DNA scan and the child is both of yours and nothing else. An alien may have done this but the child is all yours. Do you want to know the sex?"

"Not right now," Tom said. "Doc, how can I possibly carry a baby? I am not equipped to carry a baby."

"From what I can see, you seem to be developing a pseudo- uterus," the doctor said. "Once the baby is born it will probably disappear on its own."

"This is so weird," Tom said.

"Weird but nice," Chakotay smiled.

"I'll want to see you every two weeks," the doctor said. "Even if this baby develops normally, this is not a normal pregnancy and I want to keep a close eye on you."

"No problem, Doctor," Chakotay said.

"Also since you are pregnant, your replicator credits will increase and the computer will give me a print out of your diet for nutrition. Once a week, you'll need a hypo for extra vitamins and minerals for the baby."

He handed Tom a padd. "Here's some reading you might want to do," he said. "This should explain human pregnancy and child birth."

"Child birth?" Tom squeaked, his eyes wide.

A Cesarean section," the doctor said. "It'll be a while before you have to worry about that."

"Anything else?" Chakotay asked.

"Call me if you have any questions or concerns," the doctor said. "How's the morning sickness?"

"Better," Tom said. "It helps if I don't go too long between eating."

"Let me know if it gets any worse," the doctor said. "I will see you again in two weeks."

They decided to wait for a little while before telling anyone about the pregnancy. Just until the pregnancy was further along. There was a chance, however small, that Tom could still miscarry, for any number of reasons.

Once they accepted the pregnancy as fact, Tom and Chakotay began to look forward to having a baby, their baby. When they were cuddling on the couch, Chakotay would rub Tom's stomach. He said it would comfort the baby. It made Tom feel better as well.

Harry and B'Elanna were suspicious. They knew something was going on but they didn't know what and Tom and Chakotay were telling. Neither of them had bought the explanation Captain Janeway gave them about Tom's collapse on the bridge. Add to that both men looked like cats who had eaten their fill of canaries. Harry and B'Elanna were determined to find out why.

The entire senior staff found out at the same time. They were sitting in a staff meeting discussing the away teams for food gathering on the planet they were currently orbiting.

"Captain, I don't see my name on any of the teams," Tom said.

"That was my doing," Chakotay said. "I left it off."

"Why?" Tom asked.

"I told you," Janeway said, trying not to smile.

"I know," Chakotay said. "Tom, there's no need for you to go on one of the teams. We have plenty of people to cover this."

"I am perfectly capable of gathering food," Tom said.

"I don't want to take any chances," Chakotay frowned.

"Dammit, Chakotay!" Tom growled. "Stop treating me like an invalid. I'm pregnant not sick." It got very quiet in the conference room.

"Oops," Tom muttered.

"At least," Janeway chuckled.

"This a joke, right?" Harry asked. "You're not really pregnant."

"Yes, he is," Chakotay said. "Fifteen weeks."

"How did this happen?" B'Elanna asked. "And I'm not talking birds and bees here."

"We're pretty sure it's the second gift we were told about," Tom said.

"Captain," Tuvok said. "Is this a human baby?" Tom and Chakotay glared at him.

"Oh, that was tactful," Harry smirked.

"My only concern is the safety of this ship," Tuvok said.

"According to the doctor, who has run DNA scans on the baby, it is fully human," Janeway said. "The parents being Commander Chakotay and Lt. Thomas Eugene Paris."

Tom found himself being hugged by B'Elanna. "Tom, this is wonderful," she smiled.

"It is now that my morning sickness has stopped, " Tom grinned. "That was a bitch to go through."

"Tell me about it," B'Elanna said. "Boy or girl?"

"We don't know yet," Chakotay said.

"And as for this food gathering," Tom said. "I'll pilot the shuttle and supervise."

"No heavy lifting," Chakotay stated.

"I promise."

"Was I that bad?" Harry asked.

"Every bit," B'Elanna said, kissing her husband's cheek.

It didn't take long for the word about Tom's pregnancy to make its way through the ship. Tom realized people knew when everyone kept staring at him. It made him uncomfortable.

Tom and Chakotay were sitting in Sandrine's one evening about a week after the staff meeting. They were sitting at a table with Harry and B'Elanna. Tom glanced around the room then down at his glass of juice.

"Something wrong, love?" Chakotay asked.

"Everyone's staring at me," Tom said.

"What?" Chakotay asked.

"They're staring at me like I'm some kind of freak," Tom whispered. There was a catch in his voice.

"No one is staring at you," Chakotay soothed. That was the wrong thing to say.

"So, I'm not only a freak but a paranoid freak now, is that it?" Tom said. Tears started down his cheeks. He pushed his chair back and stood up. "I'm going back to the cabin." Tom turned and walked out.

"What'd I say?" Chakotay asked, puzzled at this turn of events.

"You'll never know," Harry said.

"Chakotay, right now, Tom is on a hormonal roller coaster that's going to last until this kid gets here," B'Elanna said. "And the worst part is you'll never know what will set him off. He won't even know most of the time. It's all part of the pregnancy package along with swollen ankles, feeling fat and ugly and worrying if the baby will be healthy. It's normal, very difficult..."

"And well worth the trouble," Harry smiled.

"I better go check on him," Chakotay said, standing. "Thanks, both of you."

"Anytime," B'Elanna smiled. Chakotay returned the smile and left.

"This is going to be an interesting few months," Harry said.

"At the very least."

Chakotay found Tom staring out the window in their bedroom. He walked up behind him and slipped his arms around him.

"Hi," Chakotay said, kissing his neck.

"Hi," Tom said, leaning back against him. "I love you, Cha. I am so sorry about tonight."

"I love you, too," Chakotay said.

"I'm so scared," Tom admitted.

"So am I," his husband told him. "This is new to both of us. Guess there is some truth to the saying, 'Be careful what you wish for'."

"I guess so," Tom chuckled. He turned in Chakotay's arms and slipped his around the man's neck. "Take me to bed," he whispered.

"Sleepy?"

"Not a bit."

By the start of Tom's fifth month, he had gained twenty pounds all in front and had gone up three sizes in his uniform. Samantha Wildman helped him make the needed alterations on it.

Tom spent a lot of time talking to B'Elanna and Samantha. They were the only women he'd knew well and had been pregnant. They understood what he was going through. They were surprised at how alike their pregnancies were, even with Tom being male.

One day Tom was sitting on the bridge. They were surveying the star system they were currently in. Science was the busy station. Everyone else just made sure they could do their job. Suddenly Tom jumped and yelped.

"Tom are you okay?" Chakotay asked, concerned.

"Yeah," Tom assured him. "This kid is really making its presence known."

"He's kicking?" Janeway asked.

"Kicking, no," Tom winced. "Playing soccer, yes." Another wince. "Hey, we know you're in there. Ease up a bit." That got a chuckle.

That evening, Tom and Chakotay were sitting on the couch in their quarters. Chakotay had his arms wrapped around Tom and was rubbing his stomach. Suddenly he yelped as well and Tom chuckled. "That's our baby," the older man whispered. There were tears in his eyes.

"That's our kid," Tom smiled. "It's really happening."

"I love you.

"I love you, too, Cha."

A two bedroom cabin wasn't available so a folding screen was used to separate a corner of the room for the baby. In lieu of a crib, they used what amounted to a hammock with a pouch for the baby to sleep in. It would cover her from feet to shoulders, with room to get the fist out that went into the mouth. There was still wiggle room for the baby until she was several months old. This way, even if the ship got bounced around, the infant would just swing. It was safer than a crib.

Tom was six months pregnant when he went down to a populated planet. The planet's technology was on the same level as Voyager and the Federation. While Voyager restocked, the crew got shore leave.

The crew had stopped staring at Tom several weeks earlier, however the residents of the planet were a different matter.

Tom and Chakotay were walking through an open air market and word of Tom's pregnancy spread quickly from stall to stall. People gave Tom strange looks but not much was said. That is, until they got to the edge of the market place.

Suddenly, the looks turned hostile and things were being said. They heard words like 'abomination' and sacrilege' and sin against the gods.' It was making Tom more than a little nervous.

"Cha, lets get out of here," Tom said quietly. "I've got a bad feeling about this."

"That makes two of us," Chakotay said.

They turned and started to leave the area when suddenly they found their path blocked. Turning around they saw they were surrounded. Chakotay pulled Tom closer to him.

"You are an abomination," a man at the front of the crowd said. "An evil sent from the demons. You must be destroyed."

Chakotay hit his comm badge, "Chakotay to Voyager. I need an emergency beam out for Lt. Paris and myself now."

"Energizing," a voice said. Right before they beamed out, someone picked up a rock and threw it at them. They arrived in the transporter room just as Captain Janeway walked into the room.

"Everything all right?" she asked.

"It is now," Chakotay said. "Some of the locals took exception to the fact that Tom is pregnant."

"They're right," Tom said, quietly. "This isn't normal." He rubbed his stomach and felt something wet. Pulling his hand away, he saw there was blood on his hand. "Chakotay!" he screamed.

"Tom, what's wrong?" Chakotay asked. He and Janeway looked at him. They saw the blood at the same time.

"Ensign, beam them to sickbay immediately," Janeway barked. A moment later they were gone.

By the time they got to sickbay, Tom was almost in hysterics. The doctor had to give him a mild sedative before he could look at him.

"Damn them," Chakotay said through gritted teeth. "They could have killed you or the baby."

"Everything is fine," the doctor said. "I'll be through momentarily.

"What happened?" Kes asked.

"Someone threw a rock at Tom," Chakotay said.

"It's finished," the doctor said. "Please return to your cabin and rest."

"I will," Tom said. He looked at his husband. "Why don't you go report in with the captain?"

"Are you sure?" Chakotay asked.

"Yeah." Tom kissed Chakotay's cheek then walked out of sickbay

Tom walked quietly to their cabin. Once there he walked over to the mirror in the bedroom and looked at himself. He ran his hands over his abdomen. A tear ran down his face as he felt the baby move. "You never asked for any of this," he said softly. "I hope you're okay, healthy and everything. And I hope I'm a good father. And I swear I'll never do to you what my father did to me."

When Chakotay got to the cabin an hour later he found Tom asleep on the bed. There were tear tracks on his cheeks and a small smile on his lips ... and he was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. He kissed his husband's cheek then walked out of the bedroom.

"No," Tom muttered. "You can't...I won't let you...No don't. No!" He sat up screaming gasping, his heart pounding in his chest.

"Tom, what's wrong?" Chakotay had bolted up in bed when Tom started screaming. Tom was sobbing and shaking as Chakotay pulled him into his arms.

"It was horrible!" Tom sobbed. "I dreamed they were trying to take the baby away. They kept saying it was the demons' work and it couldn't be allowed to continue."

"I was just a nightmare," Chakotay whispered, gently rocking him. "No one is going to take our baby. I won't let them."

"Chakotay, what if...what if I turn out to be just like my father?" Tom asked.

"You're nothing like your father," his husband assured him. "It's not in your nature."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because I know you," Chakotay said. "You could never hurt anyone like that." He kissed his temple.

"Tell me a story." They snuggled down in the covers.

"Once there was this cocky smartass pilot and his wise commander," Chakotay started.

"It's a fairy tale," Tom grinned. Chakotay chuckled.

"And they loved each other very much... "

"Where's Tom?" Janeway asked the next morning over breakfast.

"Still sleeping," Chakotay said. "He had a bad nightmare last night. Woke me up screaming at the top of his lungs."

"Is he all right?" she asked.

"He will be," he said. "Unfortunately, I don't think it's going to be until after the baby gets here. Fourteen weeks and counting."

Chakotay knew he was a patient man. He just didn't know how patient he actually was until Tom got pregnant. It was nothing for him to walk into the cabin and find his husband watching an old vid and crying his eyes out. Chakotay would sigh inwardly. He learned early not to do it aloud. He'd take tom in his arms and they'd cuddle till Tom felt better. One afternoon, it didn't help.

Chakotay walked in to find Tom looking at himself in the mirror. There was a frown on the younger man's face.

"Tom," Chakotay said.

"I'm fat," Tom declared.

"You're not fat," Chakotay smiled.

"Oh yes I am," Tom said. "I'm fat and I'm ugly. I can't walk from here to the lift without losing my ankles."

"You're not fat, you're pregnant," Chakotay said. "And you're the most beautiful person I have ever seen."

"I've got stretch marks."

"Which the doctor said would fade after you have the baby."

"Before long, I won't even be able to reach the control panel," Tom said. Tears were starting to run down his face. "Even you think I'm ugly and fat."

"No, I don't," Chakotay said shocked.

"Yes, you do," Tom sobbed. "You haven't made love to me since the night I ran out of Sandrine's."

"Tom, it's not because I think you're fat or ugly," Chakotay whispered.

"What else could it be?" Tom challenged.

"This is ridiculous." Chakotay knew the second he said it he shouldn't have.

"So now I'm ridiculous as well as fat and ugly?" Tom cried. He headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Chakotay asked.

"Out," Tom said wiping his face. "I'll be back later... maybe. "He stormed out of the cabin.

Chakotay dropped onto the couch.

The sight of a six foot tall pregnant man hurrying down the corridor might have been comical if that same man wasn't in tears. Tom passed several crew members but no one did more than stare after him. They weren't brave enough to stop him. He stopped at the holodeck.

"Computer, run Paris garden 4B," he said.

"Working. Enter when ready." The doors opened and Tom walked in.

Paris garden 4B was the most beautiful place Tom have ever seen. Part of it was the French National Gardens outside Paris.

His mother had taken him there when he was little. He thought it was great that an entire city was named after his family. The rest of it was from other gardens he had seen on various planets.

He walked until he came to a very large willow tree sitting on a small rise.   
He laid down in the soft grass and cried like his heart was breaking...   
which it was.

"Tom?"

Tom sat up and saw Harry standing there. The lieutenant walked over and sat down next to Tom.

"Tom, what's wrong?" he asked.

"What makes you think anything is wrong?" Tom asked quietly, wiping his eyes.

"Aside from the fact you've been crying, you mean?" Harry smiled. "Generally, the only time you run this program is when you're upset."

"Harry, do you think I'm ugly?" Tom asked.

Harry looked at Tom. "I beg your pardon?"

"Do you think I'm ugly?" Tom repeated.

"Of course not," Harry said. He had to phrase this carefully. "I think you're very attractive...in a best friend pregnant guy sort of way."

"Really?"

"Really," Harry said. "Now what's this all about?"

"Chakotay thinks I'm fat and ugly," Tom said. He looked like he was going to cry again. "Then he said I was ridiculous."

"Did he come right out and say that?" Harry asked.

"Well, no," Tom admitted. "But why else would he not make love to me?"

"Have you asked him?" Tom shook his head. "Maybe you should. With B'Elanna we had to stop because it was uncomfortable for her."

"I guess I should ask him about it," Tom mused.

"I guess you should," Harry said. "I've got to go on shift.

?You going to be all right?"

"Yeah," Tom smiled. "I just need to think."

"All right," Harry said. He squeezed Tom's hand. "Just remember, Chakotay loves you very much and this baby is a symbol of that love."

"Thanks, Harry."

"What are best friends for?"

Tom stayed in the garden for a while longer before heading back to the cabin. When he got there, he saw Chakotay pacing the living room. The minute he stepped into the room he found himself being kissed like there was no tomorrow.

"My beautiful, beautiful husband," Chakotay whispered. "I love you so much."

"You do?" Tom asked.

"Of course I do," Chakotay said.

"Then why won't you make love to me?"

"Because I'm afraid I'll hurt you or the baby," Chakotay said. "It's all I can do no to make love to you."

Tom looked like he was going to cry again. "Oh, that's so sweet," he whispered.

"Tell you what," Chakotay said. "Lets talk to the doc and see what he suggests."

"Okay."

 

"What I suggest," the holodoc said a few minutes later, "is dinner and dancing at Sandrine's this evening."

"What about sex?" Chakotay asked.

"I would suggest that Tom be on his side or sitting astride you, Commander," the doctor said. "This is more for Lt. Paris' comfort than anything else. The baby is fairly well protected."

"Thank you, Doctor," Tom said and the doc switched off.

"Dinner and dancing, huh?" Chakotay smiled.

"In that case, I'm going to lay down," Tom said. "I'll need all my energy for this evening." He kissed his husband then walked into the bedroom.

Sandrine's was wonderful. Tom and Chakotay sat in a secluded corner at a candlelit table, wearing date clothes, not just off duty clothes. Chakotay presented Tom with a single red rose as they sat down.

Dinner was chicken and rice with glazed vegetables and triple chocolate cake. Non-alcoholic wine was also served. They hadn't felt like this since before Tom got pregnant.

"Cha, this is wonderful," Tom said.

"The evenings not over yet," Chakotay said with a smile. "Sandrine."

"Of course," the woman said. "Right this way."

The two men got up and followed her. They walked out onto the veranda. A blues quartet was playing softly. Tom looked around, wide-eyed with wonder.

"It's beautiful," Tom whispered.

"And it's just for you," Chakotay smiled.

"Gentlemen, something romantic for our lovers here," Sandrine smile. "Enjoy."

The band started to play. "Care to dance?" Chakotay asked, holding out his hand.

"I'd love to," Tom said taking the offered hand.

Tom and Chakotay danced for almost two hours before leaving. In their bedroom they slowly undressed each other, kissing the other's body as flesh was revealed. Few words were spoken they made love, saying only their names as their orgasms washed over them. After cleaning up, they fell asleep, Chakotay's arms wrapped around Tom.

Needless to say, Tom was a little skittish about visiting a planet. He would have stayed on the ship but Chakotay put on his best begging face. Add to that Janeway all but ordered him to the planet.

That's why he was standing in the transporter room with B'Elanna waiting for Chakotay and Harry. He moaned and stretched his arms above his head.

"Backache?" B'Elanna asked.

"Almost constantly," Tom said. "When we get home I am going to have a talk with whoever designed the furniture on this ship. It is not pregnancy friendly."

"Don't I know it," B'Elanna chuckled.

The door opened and Chakotay, Harry and Janeway walked in. Harry was carrying Michael who had spotted his mother and was doing his best to jump from his father to her.

"It's hard to believe he's almost a year old," Chakotay said.

"Ten days," Harry said as B'Elanna took the little boy.

"You know what's really scary," Janeway said. "I keep flashing on all kinds of trouble Michael and this baby will get into if, make that when they hook up."

"Makes you shudder, doesn't it?" Tom chuckled.

"I try not to dwell on it," Janeway said. "Shall we go?"

When they got to the planet, they were met by one of the chief ministers. "Welcome to our planet," he said.

"Thank you for allowing us to take shore leave here," Janeway smiled.

"I understand your need, Captain," the man said. "I served on a space ship for ten years before I entered politics. Sometimes, I wish I had never left." His eyes fell on Michael. "What a beautiful child."

"Thank you," B'Elanna said.

"He must fill your hearts with joy," the minister said.

"Lt. B'Elanna Kim, her husband Lt. Harry Kim and their son Michael," Janeway said. "Chief Minister Pekron."

"A pleasure," Pekron said with a nod.

"My first officer Commander Chakotay and our pilot Lt. Tom Paris," Janeway said.

Pekron looked Tom up and down. "You are with child?" he asked.

"Yes," Tom said warily. He moved closer to Chakotay who slipped a protective arm around his waist.

"Is there a problem, Minister?" Janeway asked.

"Not at all," Pekron assured them. "Here children are considered a gift from the Gods."

"You have to understand," Chakotay said. "The last planet we visited called him an abomination."

"They tried to kill me," Tom said. Chakotay kissed his temple.

"Let me tell you a story," Pekron said. "Five hundred years ago, a plague befell this planet. It devastated the entire planet. The worst hit, however, were children and women of child bearing age. Three quarters of the children and half the women in that age group died. Half of the women left were sterile. Of the women who could still give birth, a lot of those babies didn't survive or were born with defects of some kind.

"After that, pregnancy, child birth and children were considered, and still are considered, a gift from the Gods. A pregnant woman wants for nothing here. Medical care, food, housing. They are honored among us."

"Sounds like paradise," Harry said.

"Not paradise," Pekron said. "Just a realization of what needs to be done. In fact, let me show you something." They walked over to the window. Outside, there were children as far as they could see.

"Every year there is a party for the children in the province. There are parties like this all over the planet. Our children are well loved and well cared for."

"Even an oddity like me?" Tom asked.

"While rare, there have been a number of pregnant men here." Pekron said. "Usually when the mate can't carry it. We've had the technology for thirty years. Captain do you have many children on your ship?"

"Thirty-two at last count," Janeway said.

"Then I insist they attend the party," Pekron said. "It will be lasting all week."

"I'll make sure they're invited."

Gossip on a planet spreads only slightly slower than it does on a starship. Before the day was out, most people knew that a starship was in orbit, it was from very far away and would take many years to return. Supplies of every kind were needed.

Word of Tom's pregnancy also spread. As the minister had said, pregnant men were not unheard of on the planet, though, he was the only one they'd ever hear of that had not needed surgery to get that way. The effects of that were evident the next day.

Chakotay was talking to one of the suppliers at his plant and Tom had gone with him. While Chakotay conducted business, Tom looked around the plant. Everyone treated Tom with respect and joy. Chakotay found him talking to several women, swapping pregnancy stories.

Tom and Chakotay had a delicious lunch at an open air cafe.

The manager refused payment when he saw Tom's condition. He sent them on there way with a small bag of pastries.

Chakotay had no more appointments until the next afternoon so they did what they always did on a planet. They went shopping. They found themselves in the center of the shopping district. At the center was a mall that covered two city blocks and was twenty stories high. The men gasped as they looked up at it, then smiled and went inside.

Strange things began to happen in the mall. The first store they went into was a flower shop. Tom loved flowers and plants.

They looked around for a few minutes then started to leave. As they did the young woman handed Tom a flower. He looked confused but gave here a smile and said thank you.

That happened at a lot of the stores. One store gave them a sack of baby clothes, saying they returns and couldn't be resold. Another gave them toys for the children on the ship. Another shop sent special candy treats for the children. It didn't take long before their arms began to get full.

One of the merchants noticed this and gave them a cart to use while they were shopping. The two men still had no idea what was going on, but, as the saying goes, don't look a gift horse in the mouth. Unpleasant things might happen.

"I need to sit down," Tom said. "I've lost my ankles." That got a chuckle from his mate.

They sat on a bench that over looked a water garden. Tom propped his feet up on the cart and leaned against Chakotay with a sigh.

"Better?" the older man asked.

"Much," Tom smiled. "I feel like Santa Claus."

"Now there's an obscure reference," Chakotay said.

"I know, but it fits."

"Wait a minute," Chakotay said. "You're the one getting the gifts."

"And I'll be the one giving them out," Tom chuckled.

"I see your point," Chakotay agreed. "Shall we look around a little more then head back to the ship?"

"Sounds like a plan to me."

 

"They did what?"

"The shopkeepers gave us all of this! Honestly."

Janeway had asked the question and Tom had answered her. He had such a wide-eyed innocent look on his face, she would have believed him no matter what he said.

"It's true, Captain," Chakotay said.

The trio was surrounded by containers of items they had received on the planet. The manager of the shopping center had kindly offered to have everything packed for them to make it easier to transport. The couple hadn't realized how much they had actually gotten until it was sent to the ship.

"And it isn't just for us," Tom said. "although some of it is. A lot of this is for the children on the ship. Toys and candy and things like that."

"All right," Janeway said, shaking her head. "Tom, go take a nap. Chakotay, you're charge of getting this stuff stored."

"Yes, Captain," the said.

By the end of the week, everyone agreed there had never been a more successful shore leave or resupplying stop. Some of the toys were given out but most were put away for special occasions.

Tom sighed as he watched the kids with their toys. Maybe the next ten years wouldn't be so long after all. He rubbed his stomach. Not long at all with this one around.

"How much longer Doc?" Tom asked.

"With your pregnancy or this examination?" the doctor asked. Tom just looked at him.

"You have nine weeks left in this pregnancy. Are you ready for the pictures?"

The doctor called for the sonogram to be displayed.

"Congratulations, it's a girl and by all accounts, she is very healthy."

"A girl," Tom whispered. "We're going to have a girl."

"Yes, we are," Chakotay smiled, kissing Tom's temple. Both men's eyes were shining and wet.

"Now about the cesarean," the doctor said. "I've decided that I'm going to let your body decide when to have it."

"Meaning what?" Chakotay asked.

"Meaning that when Tom goes into labor, we'll do the surgery," the doctor said. "Your body and the baby know best when it should be born so we'll let her decide."

"Sounds painful," Tom grimaced.

"There will be some pain, but it won't last long," the Doctor assured him. "Women have been doing this for centuries."

"And I for one am happy to let them have the job back after this," Tom said.

"And?"

"And what?" Tom asked innocently. He looked at the three people sitting across from Chakotay and him. Janeway had asked the question first but Harry and B'Elanna were just as eager to know.

"Nosy bunch, aren't they?" Chakotay laughed. "It's a girl and the doc says healthy."

"Congratulations," B'Elanna said.

"Thanks," Tom said.

"Thought of a name?" Harry asked.

"Sarah Elizabeth Chakotay-Paris," Chakotay said.

"That's a mouthful," Janeway said, "but something tells me she'll be quite up to the task. A child born whose parents are Chakotay and Tom Paris."

"Scares you a little, doesn't it?" Tom chuckled.

"Among other things," Janeway said. "You two are going to have your hands full, especially if she gets both your stubborn streaks. I mean that in the best sense of the word."

"Of course, Captain," Tom said.

"We didn't think otherwise," Chakotay dead panned.

 

"Does he suspect anything?" B'Elanna asked.

"If he does he hasn't said a work about it," Chakotay said. "And if he suspected it, he'd start trying to find out."

"This is going to be fun," B'Elanna smiled. "Invitations went out two days ago. The holodeck is set and everyone is looking forward to it."

"I never thought Tom and I would need a baby shower," Chakotay said, shaking his head.

"Well, you know what they say," she said. "Be careful what you wish for."

Tom was sitting on the floor in the bedroom going through some of the baby's things when he felt something soft caress his cheek. He saw a rose appear in front of him as Chakotay sat down next to him.

"Going through the baby's things, huh?" the older man said.

"Yeah, seeing what we still need," Tom said.

"Not much by the looks of things," Chakotay said.

"Chakotay, are you sorry it's not a boy?" Tom asked.

"Oh, no," Chakotay smiled. He picked up his husband's hand and kissed it. "She's healthy and she's ours. That's all that matters."

"I love you," Tom smiled gently.

"I love you, too." Chakotay kissed him. "Come on. It's time for your nap." He stood up and helped Tom to his feet.

"Lay down with me?" Tom asked.

"Sure."

 

"All set for tonight?" Janeway whispered.

"Yep," Chakotay whispered back. "Everyone will be there between 1930 and 1945. We'll be there at 2000."

"How are you getting him there?"

"I'm going to tell him there's a holo program I've been working on I want him to look at," he smiled. "That'll get him there."

"He's going to be so surprised," Janeway chuckled.

 

"How come you won't tell me about the program?" Tom asked.

"Because I don't want you to have any preconceived ideas about it," Chakotay said. "I think you'll like it, though."

"Think so, huh?" Tom grinned.

"Know so." Chakotay kissed him. "Computer, run Chakotay 4B1."

"Working. Enter when ready." The doors opened and they walked inside, Tom looked around. It appeared to be a party room of some kind.

"Chakotay, what's going on?" Tom asked.

"Just this love..."

"SURPRISE!!!"

Tom jumped back into Chakotay then found himself being hugged and kissed by quite a few people. Chakotay took his hand and led him over to a very long table. It was covered with presents and refreshments.

"Chakotay?"

"Every expectant parent should have a baby shower," Chakotay smiled. "This is ours."

"Presents then food," B'Elanna said.

"These are your seats," Janeway said as she led them to chairs near the table.

"I can't believe this," Tom said.

"No one deserves it more," Chakotay said, kissing him.

Samantha Wildman's daughter Naomi walked up to them. "Hi, Uncle Tom," the little girl said.

"Hi, sweetness," Tom grinned.

"Since I'm the oldest kid, I get to hand out the presents," Naomi said. They could tell she was very proud of her responsibility.

"That's very grown up," Chakotay said.

The first present was from Captain Janeway. It was a two foot tall teddy bear. "Press its paw," she told them. They did and the notes to Brahms' Lullaby was heard. That got the captain a hug from Tom.

After about half an hour, someone handed Tom and Chakotay refreshments while they continued to open presents. Not only were there presents, but there were a lot of hand me downs as well.

The party lasted two hours and it took six people to get everything back to the cabin. There were more hugs and kisses then everyone left.

"Lets leave this until tomorrow morning," Tom said.

"Tired?" Chakotay asked.

"A little," Tom admitted.

"Come on," Chakotay smiled. "I'll give you a back rub."

"My back isn't exactly what I want you to rub," Tom smiled.

"Frisky tonight, huh?" Chakotay chuckled.

"Frisky?"

"Lets go to bed."

When Tom reached the beginning of his ninth month, the Doctor put him on half shifts. He grumbled a little but he was glad in a way. he got tired a lot lately and sometimes it was all he could do to make it through a shift.

Chakotay wasn't surprised when he'd get off shift and find Tom asleep. Chakotay sometimes let him sleep. Other times, he would lie down with him. Their evening were spent quietly for the most part. Sometimes Harry and B'Elanna would stop by and watch vids or they would drop by Sandrine's. Usually they would sit in their cabin listening to music, reading or just talking.

"Lt. Paris, when was the last time you had a full nights sleep?"

"That's a joke, right, Doc?" Tom asked. "I haven't had a full night's sleep in a month. I lay down I can't breathe. I sit up I can't sleep. Chakotay sleeps like the dead.

"Lieutenant, I'm putting you on maternity leave effective immediately," the doctor said. "I want you to spend at least fifteen minutes every two hours with your feet elevated. That will help with the swelling in your ankles. Warm milk might help you sleep. Where is Commander Chakotay?"

"On the planet," Tom sulked. "He's negotiating with the planet's rulers."

"And you wanted to go," the doctor said.

"And you know why you couldn't," Janeway said, walking up to the biobed.

"Yes ma'am," Tom said, pouting.

"If it makes you feel any better, it was my idea to leave you here," Janeway explained. "I didn't want to take any chances this close to your due date."

"I just told Lt. Paris he is now on maternity leave," the doctor said.

"In that case, would you care to join me for lunch?" Janeway asked.

"Okay," Tom said.

Tom was sitting on the couch when Chakotay walked in that evening. "Hello, love," the commander said, kissing the top of Tom's head.

"How was the planet?" Tom asked.

"Very dull," Chakotay said. "The inhabitants make Vulcans look like jokesters. An observation Tuvok did not seem to appreciate."

"Are you hungry?" Tom asked. "I can replicate something."

"I just want to take a shower and crawl into bed." He stretched. "How was your doctor's visit?"

"Doc put me on maternity leave as of today," Tom said. "No more bridge duty until after the baby's born."

"How's the baby?"

"She's fine," Tom sighed. "Go take your shower and go to bed. I'll be in in a little while."

"All right," Chakotay said. "Don't stay up to long." He kissed Tom again then walked into the bed room.

Tom climbed into bed an hour later. He was tired but he couldn't fin a comfortable position. He turned on his side and stuck a pillow under his stomach and two under his head. He finally managed to drift off to sleep.

Tom was bored. Without bridge duty, he had very little to do. In the week he'd been off duty, he'd cleaned the cabin within an inch of its life. ..three times. He had rearranged the baby's things but still wasn't happy with it.

He tried reading but nothing held his interest. It was the same with the vids. He spent some time in Aeroponics but it was hard to do when one needed help get up and down.

Add to that Chakotay would come in after shift and tell him about every thing that happened on the bridge that day. Tom was already feeling isolated and that didn't help anything. If Chakotay noticed that, he didn't say anything.

One evening, Chakotay came in very excited. "What's up?" Tom asked.

"We just got to the next planet," Chakotay said. "It is a virtual paradise. Uninhabited, green, lush. We're going down in the morning to survey and get supplies."

"Chakotay," Tom said, "could...I mean, can I go down with you?"

"Out of the question," Chakotay said emphatically. "You're on maternity leave."

"You said it was a paradise," Tom said.

"It's an unknown," Chakotay said. "There is no way I am letting you go."

"Chakotay!"

"And even if I agreed, neither the Doctor nor the Captain would allow it," his husband finished.

"How do you know if you don't ask?" Tom asked.

"I'm not asking because you can't go," Chakotay stated.

"It's not fair!" Tom shouted.

"Tom, you can't even get out of a chair by yourself..."

"Yes, I can!" Tom protested.

"And everyone down on the planet is going to be too busy to look after you," Chakotay continued.

"I can look after myself."

"Tom, you usually hate missions like this," Chakotay said taking a different tact. "Why do you want to go?"

"Chakotay, I haven't been off this ship in two months," Tom pouted.

"No one has, love," Chakotay reminded him.

"Yes, but they're not relieved of duty either," Tom moaned. "I can't work, If clean the cabin anymore and you could use it as a clean room. I spend most of my time alone."

"You're bored."

"Very."

"Would you like to go to Sandrine's tonight?" Chakotay asked.

"No, I don't want to go to Sandrine's tonight," Tom said. "I want to go to the planet."

Chakotay took a deep breath and let it out. "Tom, you're not going to the planet and that's final."

"Fine."

Tom pushed himself out of the chair and headed for the door. "Where are you going?" Chakotay asked, bewildered.

"Out," Tom said. "Don't bother waiting up." It wasn't until the doors shut that Chakotay notice Tom's comm badge on the table.

Harry and B'Elanna looked up when the door chimed. "Come," B'Elanna said. The door opened and Tom walked in.

"Hi," he said.

"Hello," Harry said. "Where's Chakotay?"

"At the cabin," Tom replied. "Listen, I was wondering if I could borrow your couch for the night?"

"Sure," B'Elanna said. "You two have a fight?"

"It was a stupid fight," Tom moaned. "All I did was ask to go down to the planet tomorrow."

"And you had a fight when he said no," Harry finished.

"You know he's right," B'Elanna said gently.

Tom nodded.

"There are times," Tom said quietly, "when I wish I'd never gotten pregnant. Don't get me wrong, I love this baby and I want her but sometimes I wish it was just Cha and me again."

"Everyone goes through that," Harry said. "We did."

"I can't do anything right now," Tom groaned. "I got winded walking here."

"You and B'Elanna can have the bed," Harry said. "I can sleep on the couch."

"Come on," B'Elanna said. "I'll tuck you in." She motioned Harry toward the door and he nodded. As soon as the two were in the bed room, Harry left the cabin.

Chakotay was pacing the living room when the door chimed.

"Come," he said.

The door opened and Harry walked in. "Tom's not here, Harry," Chakotay said.

"He's at our cabin," Harry said. "He wants to spend the night."

"Harry, I'm losing him," Chakotay said, dropping onto the couch.

"No, you're not," Harry said. "Right now, Tom is feeling useless and unwanted. Useless because he can't work and unwanted because some people still don't know how to act around him. You have a tendency to treat him like he's made of glass."

"So, what do I do?"

"Tomorrow night, dinner and dancing on the holodeck," Harry said. "You can work out the details on your own."

He stood up. "He'll be back in the morning," he said. "Good night."

"Night, Harry."

When Tom returned to his cabin in the morning, Chakotay was already gone. Next to Tom's comm badge was a single red rose and a hand written note with five words:

Tom,

I love you.

Cha

Tom picked up the rose and the note. "I love you, too Cha," he said.

He went into the bed room to get a vase for the rose. Just as he reached up to get it, a pain shot through him, doubling him over. It didn't last long but it was intense.

"Oh God, no," he whispered. "I'm not due yet."

"Captain," Harry said. "We've got an electrical storm starting on the planet."

"Thank you, Lieutenant," Janeway said. "Any danger to the away teams?"

"Not that I can see," Harry said. "We will probably lose contact with them for the duration of the storm."

"Janeway to Chakotay."

"Chakotay here. Yes, Captain?"

"Commander, we have an electrical storm brewing down there."

"Anything we need to worry about?"

"Lt. Kim seems to think the only problem, will be a loss of communications for the duration of the storm."

"We can start beaming the teams up if you think it's necessary."

"Captain, there are seventy-five people on the planet," Harry broke in. "It'll take forty-five minutes to beam them all up. The storm will be on them in twenty minutes tops."

"Lets get as many as we can in the next fifteen minutes," Janeway said. "Send down some emergency shelters for those who don't make it up."

"Aye, Captain," Harry said.

"Commander, five minutes check ins until we lose contact," Janeway said.

"Aye, Captain. Chakotay out."

"Harry, keep an eye on that storm," Janeway said.

"Aye, Captain."

"This can't be happening," Tom said. In the past hour he'd had five contractions and they'd hurt...bad. He'd made it to the couch just as another pain hit him and he dropped on to it.

"Cha, you picked a hell of a time to leave the ship," he gasped. "It's not my due date yet. This will pass. I know it will." Another pain hit him. "At least I hope so."

They managed to get thirty people off the planet before the storm shut everything down. That was two hours ago. Harry kept Janeway apprised of the storm. It had built to a crest and stalled there for the past hour. At the moment, it showed no signs of abating anytime soon.

Janeway had just gotten another report when another call came through. "Paris to Janeway."

"Go ahead, Tom."

"Captain, have you heard anything from the away teams?"

"Not lately. Why?"

There was a moan. "OhGod,ohGod,ohGod," Tom said through clenched teeth.

"Tom, is what I think happening, happening?"

"I think so."

"I'm on my way. Janeway out." She headed for the lift. "Tuvok, you have the bridge," and she was gone.

"Oh Gods," Harry said.

"Is there a problem, Lieutenant?" Tuvok asked.

"I think Tom's gone into labor," Harry said. "The commander is on the planet and we can't talk to him much less get him back. Yes, I'd say there was a problem."

When the doors to Chakotay and Tom's quarters opened, Janeway found Tom lying on the floor. "Tom, are you all right?" she asked.

"It hurts," Tom said.

"How long have you been in labor?" she asked.

"Three hours," Tom said.

"Can you make it to sick bay?" she queried.

"Do I have a choice?"

Tom had two contractions on the way to sick bay. Janeway had alerted them they were on their way and they were ready for him. Kes and the Doctor helped Tom onto a biobed.

"Well, Lt. Paris, I would say that your daughter has decided that she wants to be born today," the doctor said.

"No!" Tom exclaimed. "Not until Chakotay gets here." He was close to tears.

"Tom, Chakotay is down on the planet," Janeway said.

"So beam him back," Tom insisted.

"There's an electrical storm on the planet," Janeway told him, "We've lost contact with them and we can't beam them back until the storm dies down."

"What?" Tom was almost hysterical. "Are they all right?"

"I'm sure they're fine," Janeway soothed. "Let's just get your baby born."

"No!" Tom sobbed. "Not until Chakotay gets here."

"Doctor, is it safe to wait?" Janeway asked.

"At the moment, there is no danger," the Doctor said. "We will delay as long as possible but if there is any sign of distress, we will have to deliver her." Tom nodded as a tear slipped down his cheek.

Janeway stayed with Tom for a little while before she had to return to the bridge. Harry looked up as she walked onto the bridge.

"Captain," he said. "Is Tom in labor?"

"Yes, Lieutenant, he is," she said. "And he refuses to let the doctor deliver the baby until Chakotay is there." She dropped into her chair.

"Harry, the minute we can get through to them, alert them to beam the commander directly to sick bay."

"Aye, Captain."

Samantha Wildman walked over to Chakotay, "Something wrong, Commander?" she asked.

"I'm not sure," Chakotay said. "I don't like being out of communications with the ship."

"With the ship or a certain lieutenant you happened to be married to and is due any day now?"

He chuckled, "A little of both," he admitted. "We had a fight last night and I left before we could talk."

"Well, this storm can't last much longer," she said.

"I hope not."

It was another two hours before the storm broke. "Captain," Harry said, "I have Commander Chakotay."

"Commander, is everyone all right?" Janeway inquired.

"We're fine, Captain," Chakotay said. "Everything all right?"

"Commander, we're going to beam you directly to sick bay," Janeway said.

"It's Tom isn't it?" Chakotay asked. "Damn, I knew something was wrong."

"Stand by to beam up. Transporter room, beam Commander Chakotay directly to sick bay. Tuvok, you have the bridge. Harry, you're with me."

Tom was the first one to see Chakotay when he materialized. "Cha!" he cried as his husband hurried over to him. "I'm so glad you're back."

"Are you all right?" Chakotay asked. He kissed Tom as he took his hand.

"I've been better," Tom said. Another pain hit him and he crushed Chakotay's hand making him wince.

"Finally," the doctor said, walking up to them. "Lets deliver your daughter."

Kes was setting up the privacy screen as Harry and Janeway walked in. "The doctor just started," she told them. "It shouldn't be long now."

Twenty minutes later, Chakotay and Tom heard their daughter's first cry. The doctor handed her to Kes while he finished with Tom. The Ocampan woman quickly weighed and measured the little girl then wiped her face. The doctor was just shutting off his regenerator when Kes walked over and placed the blanket wrapped baby in Tom's arms. The baby, who had been crying, fell silent as soon as Tom took her.

"The captain and Harry are here," Kes said. "Would you like to see them?"

"Sure," Tom said. Kes moved the screen and the two walked over to them.

"Hello, Captain," Tom said. "Hi, Harry."

"Hello to all three of you," Janeway said with a smile.

"She's beautiful," Harry said.

"She's 48 1/4 centimeters long and weighs 2.92 kilograms," Kes said.

"Computer, please log that on this star date at...

"1521" the doctor supplied.

"At 1521 hours, Sarah Elizabeth Chakotay-Paris was born to Commander Chakotay and First Lieutenant Thomas Eugene Paris," Janeway said. "Additional details to be found in the medical log."

"Captain, Lt. Paris needs his rest and I need to examine the baby," the doctor said. "They may have visitors, a small number, later this evening."

"All right, Doctor," Janeway said. She reached down and took the baby's tiny hand. "Welcome aboard, little one," she said.

"Congratulations," Harry said. "Wait until everyone finds out." With that, he and the captain left.

When they were gone, Tom handed Sarah to Chakotay. "Hello, Little One," he whispered. "Welcome home." He looked at Tom. "She's got your hair."

"And your eyes," Tom said, whose own eyes were trying to close.

Kes walked over to Chakotay. "Let me take her so the doctor can examine her and you can both get some rest."

"All right," Chakotay said, handing his daughter to her.

He took Tom's hand and kissed it. "I love you so much," he smiled.

"I love you, too, Cha," Tom said.

"Get some rest," Chakotay told him. "I'll be back later."

"Okay," Tom yawned. Chakotay kissed Tom then walked over and kissed his daughter before leaving sick bay.

Tom fell asleep watching the doctor examine Sarah. "I love you, Sarah," he whispered as his eyes closed.

News spread quickly through the ship. Only the senior staff was allowed to visit Tom and Sarah in sick bay. The others were asked to wait a few days.

When Chakotay returned to sick bay that evening, Tom was awake and giving Sarah a bottle. "How are my two favorite people?" he asked, giving Tom a kiss.

"I am sore," Tom said. "Sarah is hungry."

"How are they?" Chakotay asked as the doctor walked up to the bed.

"They are quite well," the doctor intoned. "They will be released in the morning. Lt. Paris will continue on maternity leave for the next four weeks. After that, we will see."

"The captain's given me the next week off." Chakotay stated.

"That way, you don't have to recuperate at the same time you're taking care of the baby."

"Sounds wonderful," Tom smiled. He held up the bottle.

"Fifty grams," he said. "Not bad for the first try." He placed the baby across his lap and gently patted her back. He was rewarded with a loud (loud for a newborn) belch.

"Sounds like you as well," Chakotay laughed.

"Very funny," Tom chuckled. "You can take care the other end while I eat."

"Thanks a lot," Chakotay grinned.

Kes appeared with a tray for Tom and a diaper and wipes for Chakotay. "Need   
some help Commander?" she asked.

"I think I can handle it," Chakotay said. "I've got eight nieces and nephews.   
I have changed a few diapers in my day."

A couple of minutes later, Sarah was clean and dry and wrapped in a blanket. Chakotay sat in the chair next to Tom's bed. Sarah yawned then look at her father.

"My beautiful family," Chakotay whispered reaching for Tom's hand.

"I love her very much and I wouldn't trade her for anything," Tom said.

"But..."

"But I'm glad it's over and I don't intend to do it again," Tom stated.

"I don't think you have anything to worry about," Chakotay assured him.

At that moment neither man remembered the words of the second gift.

"The second gift is a more personal one and shall be revealed when the time is right and given twice."

But that's another story.

The end


End file.
